By Fate or Chance?
by animefreak9601
Summary: Kagome has never thought much of herself. She never imagined that one afternoon she would meet Inuyasha Takahi, lead singer of Demon Crew. Or that he would be moving in right next door! Now what happens when when you mix Mr. Famous with Ms. Nobody? And is this fate for Inuyasha and Kagome to meet? Or did this all happen when Kagome made a wish at the local wishing well?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please voice your opinion if you think something should be different. Enjoy! :) **

~Chapter 1~

"Report card time again." Man! I hate when my parents see how terrible my grades are," complained Miroku Hiroshi.

"At least you grades are okay, my parents are going to fucking freak when they see all my D's," whined my best friend Sango Tikashi.

"I can't believe it Sango! Your going to let Miroku get better fucking grades then you?" I cried looking over all our report cards while standing in the hallway right next to our lockers. I hand them back their report card avoiding mentioning my grades.

"Hmm, lookie here," Sango said while grabbing my report card before I could shove it into my backpack. "Fuck! Miroku, look at Kagome's fucking grades. Damnit Kagome, I wish I was this fucking smart."

"I wish I could get one A, but all A's. Damn," Miroku mumbled. If only they knew that my parents were very strict towards me and only me. I have a twin sister and a little brother and they can do whatever they want, but if I so much as get a- on anything, I'm fucking grounded for two months.

"Can you guys stop making a big deal out of this. It's nothing big," I mumbled while opening my locker. All over my locker door wall are pictures of me, Sango and Miroku. Even some of me and Sota, and one when Kikyo and I were younger. When she didn't act like a slut. But in the center of all the pictures of the totally hottest band, Demon Crew.

In the center of it was the lead singer, Inuyasha Takashi. He's this half Inu-demon with long silver hair, with silver dog ears on the top of his head, and the most beautiful gold eyes. On bass is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshumaru. Although they are brothers, Sesshumaru is a full demon.

Then there's Ayame and Koga who are both wolf demons. Ayame plays the keyboard and although the only girl, she knows how to hang with the guys and if need be, kick their asses. Koga has an ego problem but does an amazing job on the drums.

But out of them all, Inuyasha is by far the hottest one. He's so hot that every girl on this face of the earth dreams of having his children. But I have to remind myself that he would never like a girl like me. I quickly grabbed my chemistry book before slamming my locker shut.

"So, what you guys doing this weekend?" I asked, trying to change the topic from my report card. We walked out the schools front door and were standing under our tree before Miroku answered my question.

"I've got myself a date Saturday night."

My jaw dropped until I noticed Sango's face growing red.

"And who would be fucking stupid enough to go out with you, huh?" I asked. Keeping my gaze on Sango the whole time.

"Well," Miroku started. "If you must ask-"

"Damnit!" Sango cried. She finally cracked. "Fuck you Kagome! Fine Miroku's taking me out on a date tomorrow night. Me! You fucking happy now?" We gave Sango a moment to cool down before we busted out laughing. Sango just looks back and forth. "What the hell is so funny?"

"She didn't last that long, did she Miroku?" I asked. A small smile rested on my face and grew when I saw how red Sango was.

"I'm shocked she even lasted this long," he stated. I watched as he moved his left arm so it rested around Sango's waste. I even noticed that Sango leaned into him. Or did until Miroku tried to grope Sango's ass.

I continued to laugh while Sango grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. I watched, continuing to laugh my ass off.

"You pervert! Why the fuck did I agree to go on a date with you?"

"Come on Sango, you know it's because you love….him," I said once I caught my breath. But it doesn't last long because once Sango's face cherry red, I'm laughing my ass off, again!

"I-I d-d-don't -" She stuttered.

"Love?" Miroku mumbled from the ground.

Sango glances between me and Miroku before literally kicking Miroku in the ass digging his head deeper into the ground.

"Well although I'm enjoying this so ever much, I've got to get going to work. Otherwise Keitaro will be pissed," I said. I wave a quick goodbye to the lovely couple, watching as Sango helped Miroku up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and walking the other way.

Although I'm happy for them, I can't but also feel a little jealous too.

"Keitaro, I'm here!"

I walk through the music store, which Keitaro has all different kinds of music. From Country, Pop, Rock, you name it, we have it. That's our motto. And if we don't Keitaro will make sure the next time you come in, we do.

Right now Keitaro's going old school and is playing 'Any Way You Want It' by Journey.

I continue to mumble the lyrics while I put my lime green backpack behind the counter. Sighing, I grabbed my chemistry book and notebook and begin to do my homework.

"Page 379, problems 1-30," I said out loud.

"Kagome! That you?"

"Yup!" I said while reading question one.

I turned around to see Keitaro walking out of the back. "Kagome, didn't we have this conversation already. I thought you were going to give up talking to the voices in your head?" He said. I flipped him off before quietly returning to my homework.

Although Keitaro wouldn't like the whole world to know, he's this forty year old man who still acts like he's twenty. And other times he might act even younger.

I can still remember when he had offered me a job here almost two years ago. And just because I had spent almost every spare moment I had here. I would even spend up too four hours here everyday.

"Ha ha. That's so funny that I forgot to laugh," I said. "No, I was trying to remind myself what my chemistry homework was."

"Good, I was afraid those voices in your head were getting out of control."

"Keitaro, the voices are in your head not mine."

"Ah. You're correct. No wonder you're my favorite employee," he said proudly.

"I'm your only employee," I said. "Whenever someone would come in and see if your hiring you would always tell them no. But you walked up to me and said, 'Be here after school tomorrow to start working'."

"And that's the best thing I've ever done."

We exchange a look before I noticed Kikyo walking by. My smile quickly dropped into a frown. I noticed Kikyo was with her boyfriend of the week, Bankotsu. It's really a shame, because he's this really nice guy.

Mine and Kikyo's eyes meet for a moment before she gives me an evil look at me. I flip her off before going back to my homework.

After about two hours, I take my break. Grabbing my Ipod, I head towards the park right across the street. I walk until I find my favorite spot, a small bench next to an old wishing well. Taking my seat I begin to listen to Carly Rae Jepsen's, 'Call Me Maybe'.

I then begin to wonder what it would be like to feel like that about some guy. I don't even remotely remember feeling like this at all when I first met Hojo. Shaking my head, I begin to daydream about what it would be like to fall in love with Inuyasha Takashi. And for him to fall in love with me too.

"_Nice fantasy Kagome. Like that would ever happen to you." _I think to myself. Just for fun I grabbed a nickel from out of my back pocket. I think about it before I make my wish. _'I wish Inuyasha Takashi would fall completely and madly in love with me.'_

I take a deep breath before throwing the coin into the well. Releasing it, I gather my stuff and begin to head back to work. I must've not been paying attention because next thing I know I'm running into someone's chest.

When I look up, I gasp. I'm staring up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

**Thanks for reading... Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

I continued to stare into those beautiful golden eyes.

I hadn't even realized that the owner of these wonderful eyes was actually trying to say something to me.

"Fudge," I mentally say to myself. "What?" I asked out loud.

He smirks before repeating himself, "Hey"

"Hi," I quickly mumble, finally looking elsewhere. I looked anywhere other than into those golden orbs. Realizing how much colder it had gotten since I left I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm up.

Golden eyes notices this and says, "Hey wench, you cold?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"What was that bitch?" he asks, annoyed.

"Thanks, my mother raised me well, huh?" I say with a grin. I begin rubbing my arms up and down my hands, trying to keep myself warm.

"Here."

He then hands me his jacket.

"Thanks."

"So," he starts, "You have a name, wench?" Even though it was a simple question, and rude of the asshole to call me names. But why is it that my heart begins to flutter. Something dawns on me while were standing there. I know this voice! But where have I heard it before?

"K-Kagome." I stutter.

"Kagome, that's it," he says.

"Well I don't make a habit of telling strangers my whole name." I say. "Anyway, now that I've told you my name, how about you repay the favor?"

I watch as golden eyes hesitate, you could tell by the look on his face that he's contemplating answering. But finally he says, "Inuyasha Takashi."

I completely freeze. Seriously, is the whole fucking world out to make a fool of me.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" I cried.

"What you freaking out about wench?" Inuyasha asks.

"Tell me the truth," I say, pointing my finger in his face. "Who the fricken hired you? Come on, spit it out. Who fucking hired you?"

I was so pissed off, I hadn't even notice that people in the park beginning to stare at the scene playing out. But Inuyasha notices. He then mumbles something that I couldn't catch before grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the park.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking me?"

"Shut the hell up Kagome. You were beginning to cause a scene back there," he says dragging me down the street. "Is their anywhere we could go for some privacy?"

"Well, we could head to the music store I work at," I mumbled. Inuyasha shakes his head in agreement and then asks me how to get their. After telling him that it's right in front of us, I watch as a slight blush plays across his cheeks before he jerks me in behind him. Not even paying attention to the 'Employees Only' sign, and heads into the back room. Keitaro watches this and just laughs to himself when I giving him a look, begging him to come help me. But all he does is just wave at us when we walk on through.

Once Inuyasha found Keitaro's office, he shuts the door before saying something. "You know, you're really annoying, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't be annoying if you had told me who the hell hired you to mess with me," I shot back at him. I walk up to the couch that Keitaro keeps in here and sit down. I watch as Inuyasha's hands turn into fist. I also notice that his claws are beginning to cut his skin.

Taking the chance I notice that although Inuyasha has the Inuyasha Takashi golden eyes and his voice sounds the same, that there are some differences. Like for one, he has long black hair and not sliver. He has on a black leather jacket over a v-neck white t-shirt. A pair of worn in jeans the hugged his hips just right. But not like you'll ever catch me admitting this to him, or to anyone else.

Looking back up I notice that he has a smirk on his face. Fuck, I guess he noticed that I was checking him out.

"Like what you see?"

Shrugging my shoulders. "I've seen better." I said. Although it's far from true.

"Keh, yeah right."

"Whatever. Now again tell me who the hell you really are."

"I've told you. My name is Inuyasha Takashi," he says. "And yes, I'm the Inuyasha Takashi. Lead singer from Demon Crew."

I stare at him, trying to figure out if this guy is fucking high as shit or not.

"You can't be. That's impossible!" I state.

"Thanks."

I shake my head, "I mean if you were the real Inuyasha Takashi, then why do you have black hair."

"You're telling me you've never heard of a wig," Inuyasha says pulling the black wig off his head. Underneath he sports long sliver hair, and the cutest dog ears. Standing up, I walk up to him and grab one of his ears and yank.

"Fuck! What the hell?" he cries.

"So their real?" I say.

"Of course their real!"

"So you really are Inuyasha?" I ask.

"Last time I checked, yeah I was," he says. I watch as he places the wig on the desk. Then it dawns on me, I'm with Inuyasha Takashi, from Demon Crew. My most favorites band in the universe. Holy crap!

"Glade you finally agree with me.," Inuyasha says with a grin. I watch as he moves to sit down on the couch.

"So," I said. "Why were you wearing a wig?"

"Simple. I don't want people to recognize me, and attack me. Although if they were a hot chick, I wouldn't mind."

"Asshole," I mumble.

"Bitch," he says right back at me. I then stick my tongue out at him while flipping him off. "Anyway, I didn't want people to notice me because I was trying to clear my mind about something."

"If I'm not begin rude, but why would you be trying to clear your mind about?" I ask. Staring down at my shoes, trying to avoid any looks Inuyasha could be giving me.

"Well," he says. "After a few problems with the law, and being arrested, I was giving two choices. I could either take a break from Demon Crew and stay out of trouble while living with my half-brother Sesshumaru here, or I could go to prison and serve five years."

"What the heck did you do?" I ask after taking a moment to take it in.

"I rather not mention it," he mumbles.

"Alright."

He stares at me for a couple of moments before grinning at me. Trying to think of something to say before he says something about leaving I ask, "Would you like something to drink? I think Keitaro has some soda in the fridge."

"Sure."

Putting down my things I walk to the fridge to grab some sodas for us. When I get back I hear something playing from in the office. Once I get into the room I see Inuyasha snooping through my Ipod.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I cried stopping dead in my tracks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Damn, don't you have any songs that don't suck?" he complained.

"Well I'm sorry my songs don't live up to what you like. But I happen to enjoy every song on there you asshole."

"Who you calling names, wench?" he says right back at me. Putting down the sodas I grab the rubber ball of Keitaro's desk and chuck it at him. Too bad though that he has a fast reflex and dodges it.

He's not standing and I can tell he's trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. Next thing I know Inuyasha lunges himself at me. Totally shocked, we both tumble backwards. Waiting for the impact of the floor I realize I've fallen on something else.

That something happens to be Inuyasha. Apparently he had moved himself to be in front of me, hitting the ground first.

Without realizing it, I had put my hands on his shoulders, and I could feel his arms around my waist. Looking down into his golden eyes I begin to feel myself blush. I even notice that Inuyasha is sporting a slight blush too.

"Someone's a bit embarrassed?" I joked. A small smile rested on my face. I put my hands on each side of Inuyasha's head, about ready to push myself off of him. That's when I realize he moved his hand so that they rested on my hips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eye.


	3. Pizza Anyone?

**Thank you all for reading my first fanfic story! I totally began to freak when the reviews started coming in. Enjoy! **

~Chapter Three~

We continued to stay in that position for a couple of minutes before my phone begins to go off. I quickly get off of him and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome," says Sango.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Well Miroku and I were wondering if after work you wanted to go out for pizza."

I do a quick glance at Inuyasha and see that he picked himself up and grabbed one of the sodas and was now resting in Keitaro's chair.

"I'm not sure. It's kind of busy here and I don't know when I'll be finish now," I mumble.

"Who are you talking too?" Inuyasha asked.

"One of my friends from school. She was just asking if I had met a jackass today, and I was about to say yes."

"Bitch!" he cried. Just then he flipped me off. I returned the favor, earning a smirk from him.

"Whose there Kagome?" Sango asked through the phone.

Before I have the chance to say anything in replay, Inuyasha grabbed the phone.

"Who is this?" he asks. By the look on his face I could tell that this conversation was not going well. "Bitch! Did you really need to yell in my ear? Dang it."

I continued to wonder what Sango was saying on the other end. But by now I had given up on trying to grab my phone back, so I grabbed my backpack from out front. I gave a Keitaro a small shrug before heading back.

Once I was settled I began to finish my homework. I was about halfway done with it before Inuyasha handed me back my phone.

"Here you go," he simply stated. I hesitated before grabbing the phone from him, noticing the mischievous look in his eyes. I watch as he goes ahead and lies out on the couch right across from me.

"Kagome, are you there?" Sango asks, which's brings me back to the situation.

"I'm here."

"Who the fuck was that Kagome? I mean I'm having a conversation with you and the next thing I know there's this stinking asshole talking to me. What the hell!" Sango exclaims. While I try to figure out what the hell to say, I watch as Inuyasha pretends to having fallen asleep on the couch.

"Yo asshole, what should I say?" I ask him.

"I don't give a shit. Just tell her the truth."

"You sure?" I question him. I wasn't completely sure he wanted me to tell anyone that Inuyasha Takashi was moving to our town, or that I had met him.

"Is whoever the bitch your friend?"

"Sango's my best friend."

"Then go ahead," he says with a shrug.

Taking a deep breath I explain all that has happen to Sango. I pull the phone away from my ear as Sango begins to freak out. I watch as Inuyasha chuckles to himself. Glaring at him, I wait for my best friend to finish before saying anything.

"Shit Sango! I didn't think you would freak out about something like this."

"You're kidding me right? You're telling me that your taking this calmly? You're like with the lead singer from your favorite band, like EVER!" she replays. I'm silently praying that Inuyasha heard none of this.

"Shut up Sango. How's Miroku?" I calmly ask.

"You're not changing the topic Kagome, you hear me."

"No one said I was. I was just curious how Miroku was," I say while finishing the rest of my homework. I then grabbed the now warm soda from off the desk while I stand up to stretch. Noticing Inuyasha was staring at me with a questioning look on his face I realize he was asking me who Miroku was.

"Sango's boyfriend."

"Oh," he says.

"So about that pizza," I say to Sango.

"Shit! That's right. So, you going to come with us? I promise you won't feel like the third wheel, it will just be us all hanging out."

"You mean like me hanging out while you two make goo-goo eyes at each other?" I say sarcastically.

"Well if you feel that way, why don't you ask Inuyasha to come with you?" she said. "Got to go, Miroku will be here to pick me up any minute. Meet you there in a half an hour!"

After hanging up I notice that Inuyasha's eyebrows are raised. Damn! I was hoping he wasn't paying attention to any of this.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you to ask me out," he says with a grin. I watch as his fangs pop out, making him look more attractive then he already is.

"What makes you think that I'm going to ask you out?"

"Well," he replays, rubbing his chin. "I heard your friend says something about hanging out, and that you should ask me to come, so that you wouldn't feel like a third wheel."

Shit. "Fine, are you coming?" I mumble.

"Ahem. I would like to be asked out the proper way."

I take a deep breath before I speak. "Inuyasha Takashi, would you make my day and go out to eat with me and my friends tonight?"

Inuyasha takes a moment to think about it. I think I'm about to shoot myself before he finally answers. "Sure."

* * *

After I clock out, and say goodbye to Keitaro, me and Inuyasha head out. Inuyasha having put back on his wig and is also wearing a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes. I pull my backpack higher on my shoulder. We walk in silence as we went along.

"You know you didn't have to come right?" I tell him. Hoping that he doesn't think I'm a freak because I couldn't go and hangout with my own friends, and was making him come along.

"What? You're the one who asked me out, remember?"

"You made me you asshole," I say. I pull my jacket tighter around me before continuing on.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me. I bet this will be the best night of your life. Because you get to go out and hang with a big star like me."

I laugh as he points to himself. But in truth I hate how he's right. I'm so excited that I get to hang out with him, but I would never tell him that.

"So what are your friend's names?"

"Sango and Miroku."

I watch as he slowly nods his head. We continue walking until we reached the pizza place. I begin to open the door when Inuyasha gets ahead of me and opens it for me. I give him a confused look.

"What? I can't open the door for my date?" He says with a smirk.

"You wish this was a date."

"Have you been reading my diary?" he asks. I laugh as we walk in. Taking a look around it doesn't take me long before I find Sango and Miroku at one of the booths. Although they wouldn't have noticed me, the both of them staring at each other.

Inuyasha noticed that I was look at them and pointed at them, asking me if that's who were looking for. Nodding my head, we both walk over and sit down. Both of them didn't pay any attention until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Miroku says finally. Then he sees that there's someone else there. "And creepy dude next to Kagome."

I realized that Inuyasha still had on his costume.

"Kagome, I thought you were bringing, you-know-who."

"I did."

Sango gives me a confused so I tell them both how Inuyasha has to stay like this or else everyone would be surrounding us. Miroku sits there, his jaw just hanging that I reach across and shove his jaw back into place.

"Fuck! That hurt Kagome!" he complains while rubbing his chin.

The rest of us just laugh at him, that Miroku begins to yell at us to stop.

"Seriously Sango, your just going to sit there while I'm begin abused?" he whined. This making us all laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up you baby," Inuyasha says.

After we all finished laughing at Miroku we wait as the waitress takes our order. We all begin to talk about random things, but mostly it's me, Sango and Miroku asking Inuyasha what's it like to be famous. Everything was going fine. Once the waitress came back with our large BLT pizza for me and Sango. And a large meat-lover pizza for the boys.

"That is the grosses thing I've ever seen," Inuyasha says referring to the pizza in my hands.

Waiting until I took a huge bit, I say with a mouth full, "But the most delicious pizza ever."

"I have to agree with Kagome, this pizza fucking rocks!" Sango cries.

"Did you really need to say that with a mouth full though Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"Yup."

I give a huge grin as I continue to chew.

"If it's that good, let me have a piece," Inuyasha said.

"Grab one," I answered, pointing to all the pieces in front of me. But instead of grabbing a different I watch as he grabs the one in my hands saying, "Okay, I'll take this one."

I stare at him as he takes a huge bit of my pizza. After he swallows we all watch as he nods his head in agreement. "Yep, your right. That's a good pizza."

"Asshole!" I exclaim. "Did you have to take a bit of mine?"

"Well you said to grab one."

"I meant one that isn't already claimed!" He just shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat his slice of pizza. Annoyed I punched him right in the shoulder.

"Shit!" he cried. "What the hell you wench. That fucking hurt." He begins to rub where I hit him.

"Teach you a lesson to not stealing my food, huh?" I say with a triumph smile. I begin to punch my fist in the air for victory before I hear a cold voice.

"Well look at this," says Kikyo. Standing all around her is her posy.

Fuck, what happen to this being the best night of my life?

* * *

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this story. And sorry it took so long to update, my life as gotten A LOT more crazy since I first updated. I hope to be able to update at least once a month. But that depends on how far ahead I can remain this summer. And yes, I'm like working on chapter 6 right now, so if you have any suggestions or comments don't be afraid to mention. I love it when I get a new review! So REVIEW please. P.S. Since the first chapter I've tried to take out some of the swearing, I don't swear in my daily life, because like I hate it. So I'm sorry for all the cuss words. **


	4. Kagomes Past

**~Chapter Four~**

Miroku, Sango, and I all just sit there completely frozen.

Inuyasha looks at us all, then back at Kikyo, a look of confusion resting on his face. I quickly look back down at the table trying to hide my face from Kikyo. But from out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she's looking Inuyasha up and down. And even though Bankotsu is standing right besides her, I see Kikyo has her flirting face on.

"Why Kagome, you didn't tell me you and your friends where coming here after you were done with work," she says, acting like the caring sister.

"Of course we didn't tell you, you bitch," Sango snapped. I watch as Sango begins to clench her fist together, even though Kikyo hasn't done anything…yet. Miroku begins to message Sango's back, trying to relax her.

"Now now Sango, no need to call people names," she starts, flipping her long, straight hair over her shoulder. "Sis, why don't you introduce your friend here?"

I bit my lip as I stare at Inuyasha, debating if I should really introduce him to Kikyo. And if I do, what am I suppose to call him? Does he want me to tell the truth? Or what?

Before I can come up with anything else Inuyasha answers her, shocking us all. "Well, considering its none of your fucking business bitch, but my names Bob. Short for Bob the Builder."

"You've got to be kidding me. You think I'm stupid or what? No one's named Bob."

"Well my names Bob, so could you leave us the fuck alone. Your skanky smell is ruining my appetite," 'Bob' says, holding his nose and while using his other hand to wave her and her boyfriend away.

Once they turn around and started towards for the exit, we all begin to laugh at the scene that just happened. Me and Sango are laughing so much that we each have to hold are stomachs, because they hurt so much. Even Inuyasha or should we say 'Bob' and Miroku were laughing.

After wiping away the tears that began to fall, I hold my hand out to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha just stares at me with a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

I stare at him with amazement. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Dude, high-five me!" I know what I said sounded weird, but still.

After just a moment of hesitation Inuyasha finally high-fives me back. But the moment Inuyasha's hand meets mine, I feel this tingly sensation. Glancing up I notice that Inuyasha has the same confused look as I do. I snatch my hand away, before Miroku or Sango noticed anything. Glancing down at the table, trying to hide my flaming face from everyone. But looking out of the corner of my eye I also begin to see a blush falling on Inuyasha's face.

Miroku and Sango grin between the two of them before continuing talking. Both of them trying to give a nudge to the blushing couple every once and awhile. Inuyasha and I get over the little moment, and begin to act like we were actually friends.

After a couple of hours of just sitting there and BS-ing, we all decide that it's about time to leave. Me and Inuyasha watch and Miroku and Sango walk one way, us walking the other.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said. Looking back at me, his golden eyes digging into my soul.

"So what you think?"

"Think about what?" he asked all confused. I stare at him, a dumbfounded look on my face before I punched him. "Shit! Where you learn to fucking hit, wench?"

"Seriously? I have a little brother, plus I grew up with Miroku. When we were kids for fun we'd wrestle each other. I also happen to have taken quite a few years of martial arts," I mumble.

"Okay, well if you're done beating the shit out of me would you elaborate on what you were talking about just a moment ago?"

Sighing, I repeat my question. This time asking him directly about what I was asking. "So what you think, about Miroku and Sango?"

"Oh," he says. "Their okay." I continue to stare at him, and I know I'm making him uncomfortable. But, I seem to be enjoying watching Inuyasha try to come up with an actually good response to my question.

"Really dumbass, that's all you've got to say?"

"What the fuck do you want me to say? Okay how about this, Miroku seems like a fucking pervert and that Sango chick seems hardcore. But I really don't see why she's dating him, the way he kept groping her ass and all. Though I have to admit, it was hilarious," he finally says with a mocking look on his face.

I laugh at what he says about Miroku, knowing that it's all true. "Don't worry; Miroku's been feeling women up since he could walk. I couldn't tell you the number of times I felt the idiots hand on my ass," I replied. Shaking my head back and forth. We continued our way down the street, though I don't know exactly where were heading. "Hey Inuyasha, where we going?"

"Hell, you think I know. I've been in town for like maybe three or four days. Not enough time to memorize all the streets."

Sighing I grab my phone and bring up my GPS app. I stop, making Inuyasha crashing into me. He mumbles an apology, as I notice a faint blush creeping up his neck. I pull my hand up, trying to hide a small chuckle. Looking up, I see that it's beginning to snow. Ah, first snow fall of the winter season. Oh how it brings me joy. And no, I'm not stealing that from a hallmark card thank you very much.

"Hey, who was that bitch earlier?" Inuyasha asked, once we continue on our way. Apparently we were actually heading in the direction of my house. Who knew! I begin to rub my temple, trying to come up with something that didn't make Kikyo sound like a slut, although she is.

"Well," I started. "You want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth! What are you a fucking moron?" He cried. I could just imagine his ears twitching with annoyance.

Sighing, I tell Inuyasha the truth. I go on explaining how the bitches name is Kikyo, and how she's my sister. Well, actually my twin sister. As I'm going on, I watch as Inuyasha just continues to nod his head with everything I'm saying. Once I'm done talking, Inuyasha stops right in the middle of the side walk.

"You mean Kikyo caused you and your ex-boyfriend to break up, all because she was jealous of you?" he asks, I can just hear the confusion in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know it sounds fucking stupid and all, but it's the truth. I was so heartbroken at the time, but then I learned that they had actually been fooling around with each other since the beginning of freshman year. I went from being heartbroken to completely pissed."

"And when did you guys break up?" he asks, sound pissed off.

"I found out last year, right before prom. Kikyo let something slip one day when we went prom dress shopping, Sango and I. We happen to run into Kikyo and Kagura. Kikyo was going off how she was meeting Hojo during the dance so they could, well you know. Anyway I had a mental break down and left right way. Later that night I called Hojo and asked him if it was true, his only reply was 'I'm sorry Kagome'."

I look down at the ground and notice my hands are still shaking. Can't say I'm surprised, it hasn't even been six months since we broke up. But it's still hard to walk through school, and knowing that he's there. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Inuyasha wipe away a tear that had begun to fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize this still had such an effect on me," I say quickly. When I finally look up at his face, all I see in concern in his golden eyes.

"It's okay Kagome; you have the right to still be upset."

We stay like that for a couple more moments before I mumble something about how we should continue on our way. We continue on walking, just talking about random things from the weather, to different movies that have recently come out, to even about ourselves.

"Okay, I know you have a half-brother named Sesshomaru. But whatever happened to your parents?" I asked.

Inuyasha stays quiet for a moment before finally answering me. "Well, my father was killed in a house fire after having rescued my mother and I. Sesshomaru was staying the night at a friend's house, or so I was told. Then about eight years later my mother died of a brain tumor. Although Sesshomaru didn't ever love my mother or me, I could tell that her death left an impact on him. He himself was only thirteen years old. By then he was acting like the adult figure in our house, taking care of things and all."

"I'm so sorry," was all I could manage to come up with. Yeah I know, not that original, but who cares. What are you suppose to say when you find out that this person was an orphan by the age of eight along with his older brother. I just can't seem to come up with anything, unoriginal.

"Keh, don't worry about it. We learned soon enough how to make a living. By the time I was thirteen I had started my career as a singer. By fourteen I was joining Demon Crew along with Sesshomaru. Although now that I think about it, he never did want to join the band. He would always threaten to tie me to a tree in the neighborhood park. Worst part, I would be naked. And one night he actually did! Oh man, was that a sucky experience," Inuyasha says with a grin on his face. But I begin to feel my face heat up just thinking about Inuyasha begin tied to a tree butt naked.

"Must have been hard trying to live that one down now, huh?" I say.

"Well it was unforgettable, I will tell you that," he acknowledges with a nod. We continue on our way to my house in silence. I take this time to reflect on the fact that I, Kagome, have just spent the afternoon with Inuyasha Takashi. The lead singer of my favorite band, ever. I couldn't help it, a grin spread across my face before I could stop it. I continue to grin until we turn onto my street.

Finally getting sick of the silence I ask, "So, now what?"

"What you talking about wench?" Inuyasha asks right back. A confused look on his face. I stop and just stare at him, wondering if this will be that last time we ever see each other.

"Well," I say. "Now what do we do? I mean, are you now going to forget about today, because well you know. Me not being famous enough to have anything to do with someone like you."

"What, do you think I'm that kind of bastard or what? Of course I'm not going to act like I've never met you. Hell, I have to admit, this was the best day I've had since I moved here. Hell, it's been the best day since before I joined Demon Crew. I want to continue talking to you, because I enjoy it okay!" he cried, a blush resting on his face. I stare at him with amazement, I'm completely dumbfounded.

"Hand me your phone."

He hesitates for a moment before handing over his phone. I quickly type in my number, I can't believe I'm giving my number to someone famous, and hand it back to him. A moment later my phone goes off and I go ahead and add Inuyasha's number to my contact list.

"There, now the only excuse for us not talking anymore is that we're too busy. I declare that from now on, we must talk for at least an hour a day," I say all triumphantly. I'm feeling very proud of myself. And hey, maybe we could get together after school now…"Hey Inuyasha, I never asked which school your going to be going to."

This was a good question to ask, considering that there are about four different high schools in this area. Maybe well both go to schools near each other and we could meet to hang out or something.

"Well," Inuyasha says. "As of Monday, I'm the newest student at Shikon High."

"OMG!" I screamed. Inuyasha begins to cover his ears as I continue to squeal.

"What's your fucking problem?"

"Dude! We'll be going to the same high school! That's so cool!" I couldn't help it; I continue to freak out about this until one of my neighbors came out to yell about calling the police if I didn't 'Shut the fuck up'.

"Hah, I guess so."

We continue on our way until we stop in front of my house.

"Well see you Monday," I say. I walk up right next to him, and give him a quick hug. I try to ignore the warm feeling that begins to grow inside of me while I walk up to my door.

"What you mean Monday? So you don't want to hang out this weekend, huh bitch?"

I turn around to look at him. "Well I figured you had some unpacking to do, and that you'd want the weekend to do that."

"True, I do," he starts out. "But how about you, Miroku and Sango all come over and help out. Let's say about, one o'clock?"

"Well that sounds great, but I kind of need your address."

Just then Inuyasha points to the brick house right next door to me. "That's my house, see yeah Kags!"

I stare after Inuyasha well after he walks into his house. Oh man, now I'm living next to a famous artist. I guess my life not going to be that normal anymore...


	5. Inuyasha's House

Chapter Five

That next morning I'm up before the sun even thinks about rising. But I'm just so excited about going over to Inuyasha's house that I couldn't seem to think about anything else the whole night.

Last night after Inuyasha dropped me off outside my house I headed in and said hi to my family. Grandpa went along trying to explain something that sounds like it would come out of my history book. My mom was busy in the kitchen cleaning up from their supper, while my dad sat in the living room reading the paper. After my dad checks in on how my school work is coming, I go ahead and see what my brother Sota was up to in his room. Walking past the sluts room, I walk into my own that's right next to Grandpas.

As I shut my door I send a quick text to both Sango and Miroku asking about hanging out and Inuyasha's house tomorrow. They both say yes, without a moment of hesitation. As I flop down on my bed, I send a quick text to Inuyasha. But moments after hitting the send I wonder if your suppose to send a text this early after receiving someone's cellphone number. But Inuyasha replays within five minutes of the first text, and we continue texting until almost two o'clock that morning.

I quickly grab some clothes from my closet before heading to take a shower, knowing that I'm up before everyone else in the house. After my shower, I put on a pair of faded blue jeans with some holes in them, and a black tang-top with a black and white plaid shirt over it. I think its girly enough, but also casual enough. I spend some time scrunching my hair, trying to get the waviness in my hair to work with me, and put on some mascara. Just enough to make my chocolate brown eyes pop a little more.

As I'm heading down the stairs I check to see what time it was.

"Hmm… Wow! It's only six-thirty," I say to myself. I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a glass of orange juice. "I wonder if Inuyasha's even up yet?" I continue to ponder as I begin grabbing ingredients to make a big breakfast for everyone. By the time I'm about done my Mom's just walking into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt something cooking," she says with a smile on her face. "What's the occasion Kagome?"

"Do I really need a reason to make breakfast for my loving family?" I say right back, a small grin resting on my face as I watched the eggs cooked. Just as I'm setting the rest of breakfast on the table, everyone else begins showing up. Well, everyone besides Kikyo. I just roll my eyes at the thought of Kikyo getting up before nine o'clock on the weekend.

"Mom, you surely outdid yourself this time," Sota says with a mouth full of French toast. Dad gives him the look, telling him its rude to talk with a mouthful.

"That's nice of you to say, but you should really be thanking Kagome. She woke up early and made all of this for us," Mom says cheerfully.

"Seriously?" he says questionably. I could also notice that Dad and Grandpa both have stopped eating too. They then begin to move their forks back towards their plates.

"Oh my goodness! It was one time, you guys?" I cried.

"Don't use that tone in this house, you know that," Dad says. A disapproving look resting on his face. I mumble a apology before we all continue eating.

"So, what you youngsters have plan for today?" Grandpa asks. Looking between me and Sota.

Before I even have a chance to say something, Sota's already jumping in, explaining how he has soccer practice, then is going over to his friend Tadashi's house afterwards. While he goes on, I go ahead and start cleaning up. I'm so focus on cleaning up that I hadn't notice that Sota was done talking.

"What are your plans for today dear?" my mother asks me.

"Umm, well I was going to go and help my new friend move in to his house," I start to say. Before my father injects his opinion.

"What about your grades? You know you cant let any of them slip if your going to be applying for Tokyo University."

"Honey, I think Kagome has earned a day to just relax and be a teenager," Mom says. Turning to me, "Now honey, whose this new friend of yours that your helping move in today?"

All four of them stare at me, making me real nervous to answer. I can begin to feel a blush creep up onto my face. "His name is Inuyasha Takashi. And he moved in just next door."

"Inuyasha Takashi!" Sota cries. Jumping up from the table, nearly knocking all our glasses to crash to the floor. "You don't mean the Inuyasha Takashi, do you?"

"Who's Inuyasha Takashi?" the three adults ask in union. A look of confusion resting on all there faces as the stare at each other, not bothering to blink.

"Inuyasha Takashi is the lead singer from the hottest band, Demons Crew," Sota explains. "How do you know him, or that he moved in next door?"

They all nod their heads in agreement, wanting to know all the details. So after a moment of hesitation, I finally tell them what happened. Keeping out the details involving Kikyo and such. Once I finish explaining to them I continued washing the dishes.

"So, what time are you suppose to see this Inuyasha?" Dad asked.

"Well, he said to come over around one o'clock. But I had figured that I stop by earlier and help as much as I can," I said, while grabbing the rest of the dishes off the table. I would have continued on my way if Mom hadn't put her hand on my arm, trying to stop me for a moment.

"Its okay honey, just leave the rest for me and your brother to do," she says. Sota was about to protest when Mom glared at him, shutting him up fast.

"How about you go finish some of that homework and then around eleven o'clock you can head on over," Dad says. I nod my head in agreement, and before heading up to my room I give each one of them a kiss on the check.

Once I get upstairs I grab my backpack from off the floor. As I begin to grab out all my books and stuff, I notice that their's a lily on my windowsill. I grab it quickly, and bring the flower up to my nose enjoying the smell of it. But after a moment I begin to wonder who had sent the flower. But I forget about that and just begin to finish as much of this crap as I could before going to see Inuyasha.

I continually check my phone to see what time it is, and what seems like forever didn't matter once eleven o'clock hit. Smiling to myself, I go ahead and climb off my bed and run down the stairs, by now Kikyo's up and is lounging around in the living room. I suddenly slow down my pace so that Kikyo wouldn't think anything of me. I head to the front hallway and begin to put on my shoes and pull on my jacket. I turn around to yell 'I love you all'. When suddenly Kikyo's right behind me.

"So, where you off to? Going to go hang out with you shitty friends or something?" she says with a smirk.

"Or something," I mumble. "Love you all! I'll be home before nine." And with that I was out the door and heading over to Inuyasha's house. Instead of continuing to walk down the path way and all. So I quickly cut across both our front yards. Once I make it to their front door, I quickly kick my shoes against the ground trying to knock the snow off.

Before I even have the chance to knock on the door, Inuyasha's standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Yo, wench. What you doing here already?"

"Well asshole, I figured I stop by and help you some before Sango and Miroku get here," I said, with the same kind of smirk on my face too. "But if you want me to leave, well.." I then turn around and begin to leave, when I feel Inuyasha grabbing my arm to stop me.

"You can stay."

I smile as I head in to his house. I take off my hiking boots, and my winter jacket before following Inuyasha into his house. I quickly notice that Inuyasha is wearing a red sweatshirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

Inuyasha then gives me a quick tour of the place, and lets me know of the area's that need the most help unpacking. Those rooms happen to be the game room, kitchen, and his room. Most the other rooms him and Sesshomaru have already gotten to the point that their almost livable.

We kept on looking around until we reached the kitchen. I stop for a moment, taking it all in. I must have started drooling because I feel Inuyasha's hand wiping some away. I blush slightly while he smirks at me.

"You like what you see, or you thinking about Bob the Builder again?"

I punched him in the gut for that one. "No, you asshole. I was just loving our kitchen. I mean, this is like my dream kitchen."

"Why are you so obsessed with my kitchen?" he asks.

Before I have the chance to replay someone else is speaking. "Don't you mean our kitchen you lowlife?"

I quickly turn around and see that Sesshomaru is standing in the doorway that connects the kitchen to the dinning room. He continues to send glares at Inuyasha, oblivious to the fact that I'm standing there it seems. Without really meaning too, I begin to inspect just how hot Sesshomaru really is.

His long silver hair hangs about the same length as Inuyasha's, but unlike Inuyasha he doesn't have cute puppy dog ears, instead his ears are like a humans although they are more pointing at the tips. He has markings on the side of his face and always seems to be wearing a scowl. I always thought that it was a part of the image that producers make people do, but I guess he's always like that.

"What you want Sesshomaru? I thought you were going to scope out the town," Inuyasha says with annoyance. I stand there completely frozen for some reason.

"I was about to leave when I heard a voice I didn't recognize. I was making sure you weren't letting in some slut," he says without a care.

I could tell Inuyasha was getting pissed off. So was I. I march up to Sesshomaru, stab my finger into his chest and look him straight in the eye while saying, "You better not be calling me a slut, bastard. I happen to live right next door, making us neighbors. Plus last night I met Inuyasha and introduced him to my friends. I'm not here to be some crazy bitch or anything, I leave that to my skank of a sister, Kikyo. So next time you call me a name of any kind, I'll kick you scrawny ass, and you'll be begging me for forgiveness. Got that?"

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stare at me, a look of shock on their face. We all stand completely still for a minute longer until I notice a small smile resting on Sesshomaru's face.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I like this bitch," he says, pointing in my direction. Inuyasha begins laughing at the two of us.

"Yeah, I like this bitch too. She doesn't take shit from anyone," he says, but we both know that's only half true.

"Hey!" I cried. "Doesn't this bitch get a say in this conversation since its about herself? And don't worry, I like you guys too. But I'm dead serious, don't piss me off."

"So, half breed, what's this chicks name then?" Sesshomaru asks. "Unless you want to still be called 'bitch'?"

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you," I say, while sticking out my hand for him to shake. After only about a moment, he took it. I try my hardest to hide the grin that began to fall across my face.

Once it hits twelve-thirty, I head into the kitchen and begin making a lunch for us to eat. Their's still a half an hour until Sango and Miroku are schedule to be here. I begin rummaging through the cupboards, trying to find the ingredients to make chicken-fried rice. Inuyasha walks in while I'm bending over to look through the bottom cupboards to find some pots and pans.

"Yo, asshole! Would you stop staring at my ass?" I say while I begin to stand up. Turning around I can see a slight blush dancing across his face, and a guilty look resting in his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. Replaced with his trade mark smirk.

"Wench, what makes you think that I was staring at you ass?" he says. "Anyway. What are you doing rummaging through the cupboards, because I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru leaves his tampons in the bathroom, not the kitchen."

As hard as I tried, I ended up laughing so hard that I had to hold my gut for a moment. "Shit, don't make me do that. Or I might pee myself." OMG! I cant believe that I just said something like that in front of Inuyasha. I quickly began grabbing the supplies so that I could make lunch. "Anyway, to answer your question, I'm trying to get lunch started."

"Why you putting the effort into making something? I'm pretty sure that I can call up someplace that delivers to bring us something," Inuyasha says. Pointing towards the yellow book that rests by the phone on the kitchen table.

"That would work, but I enjoy cooking and I want to cook. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile, huh?" I asked. Raising my eyebrows while I stared at him. Without saying a word I watch as he nods his head in agreement. Satisfied, I continue on working. Luckily Inuyasha doesn't bother me while I'm cooking, and continues unpacking the game room downstairs.

By the time I finished making lunch, there's a knocking that the door. "Asshole! Get your scrawny ass up here and answer the door!" I try to finish setting out the dishes, while Inuyasha comes up the stairs from the game room.

"Who you saying has a scrawny ass, bitch? At least mine is better looking."

"Says the dude who was staring at mine not even thirty minutes ago," I replay. Inuyasha sticks out his tongue before continuing on his way to the door. I try to be discrete, but as he walks away I take a quick look at his ass. "Hmm…" I say to myself.

"Hey, its my long lost buddy, 'Bob'!" I hear Miroku say as him and Sango walk on in. As I walk through the hallway into the living room, I see that Miroku and Sango both have already ditched their coats and shoes and were standing their in amazement. Miroku wears a simple purple shirt, and dark blue jeans while Sango wears a pink monster sweatshirt, and light blue jeans. Both their hair are pulled back in a ponytail. Sango's being the highest out of the two.

"Hey Sango! Are you guys hungry at all?" I asked, while giving Sango and Miroku both a hug. I even get on my tiptoes and give Miroku a kiss on the cheek. Miroku cant stop grinning, making both Sango and Inuyasha annoyed. "Oh don't worry, theirs enough for the both of you too." I then give Sango a quick kiss on the cheek too. This making her laugh. But when I walk up to Inuyasha, I can suddenly feel a slight blush crawling up my neck. I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek too before turning around and heading into the kitchen.

After a moment, everyone else begins to follow.

"So what you make this time, Kagome?" Sango asked. Standing on the other side of the counter while I dished out the food for everyone.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure that it will be delicious. Kagome always makes the best food, ever," Miroku says as he grabs a seat. The rest of us follow suit, and through the rest of lunch talk about different things, but it mostly involved asking Inuyasha what's it like being in the hottest band in Japan.

Once we were done eating I began to gather everyone's dirty dishes when Sango stopped me. "Kagome, you took the time to make us the best damn meal we ever had. So let me and the boys go ahead and do the dishes. Miroku grab the dishes, Inuyasha get the water ready. I'll put left over's away while Kagome goes relax."

Miroku doesn't even try to argue with Sango and begins grabbing the dishes. Inuyasha though puts up a little resistant, but only until Sango slapped him upside the head. After he gives off a few cuss words, he gives up and starts getting the water ready. Later their all working, but are so quiet that I walk up behind Inuyasha while he's washing the dishes and grab a handful of bubbles. Inuyasha looks at me confused look on his face, but before he could say anything I wipe all the bubbles over his face.

"Damn it Kagome! Why the fuck did you to that for?" he cries. But I have a hard time answering him because I'm laughing so damn hard. Even Miroku and Sango are laughing, but they quickly stop when I grab two more handfuls of bubbles and wipe it on both their heads. I continue laughing while I run out of the kitchen.

"Kagome! Your dead meat!" All three of them yelled as they tried to hunt me down. But I easily avoid them for awhile. After awhile I take refuge behind the pinball machine in the game room (aka the basement). But while I'm keeping an eye out for any of them, I don't hear Inuyasha sneak up behind me. Grabbing me by the waist he hoists me up and carries me upstairs.

"I've got her!" he cried.

"Please Inuyasha, don't turn me over to Sango or Miroku. I don't want to even think about the horrible things they'll make me do," I say. Inuyasha looks at me questionably. But it's to late because they both found us in the living room, Inuyasha still holding onto me. They both look at each other before turning to us with a questionable look in their eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Miroku asks. A evil gleam rested in his eyes. He and Sango both share the evil gleam. I cringe at the ideas that they could be coming up with. But before either of them could say or mention anything really, Inuyasha throws me onto the couch. We all stare at him with confusion until I notice the squirt gun besides him.

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried. But its too late Inuyasha had grabbed it and was spraying us all. Me and Sango freak while Miroku grabs a pillow to try and block the water.

"Dude, why you spraying us too?" Miroku asks. We all scatter throughout the house, hoping to avoid Inuyasha. I head to the upstairs bathroom, hoping to find anything that I could us against him. Rummaging through the cupboards I find squirt gun. Odd, you don't usually find those in the bathroom, but I don't have time to give it to much thought. I also grab some mini hand soaps. Like those one's you get when you go to a hotel.

I stuff a handful of those into my back pocket before heading back out into the war zone. Prepared and ready, I slowly make my way out and head downstairs. I find Sango at the bottom of the stairs.

"The guys are downstairs. It seems it's gone from Inuyasha vs. Us to Girls vs. Boys," Sango says with a smirk. Me and Sango share a evil gleam before making our way down to the game room. I take a quick survey, and I see Inuyasha trying to hide behind the couch while Miroku was hiding in the hallway towards the bathroom down here.

We both try to sneak around, hoping the boys don't notice us, but once we're in place, I turn to Sango giving her the signal. Lunching out plan into affect.

"Hey Kagome, you remember when we were little and we'd make Miroku dress up with us?" Sango asks.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't their that one time we got him to wearing a lamb costume and go around the neighborhood, asking people if they've seen Little Bow Peep? Everyone thought there was something wrong with him. I even think my parents thought Miroku was gay too."

"Yeah I remember that. And remember when we were at the playground and Miroku pretended to be a frog and went up to Kikyo and asked her to kiss him, saying that he would then turn into a prince," Sango said. But I could tell that this wasn't going to be enough to get Miroku out here. I began to think if there was anything more embarrassing that I could mention until I thought of one last thing.

"Oh, their was that time back in when we were fourteen when Miroku told us that he liked to watch Powerpuff girls, because he thought Buttercup was hot."

That last one was enough embarrassment to get Miroku out of his spot. The moment he moved out of the hallway, Sango pelted him with that hand soap I found. I then charged in and attacked Inuyasha. Later ditching the gun and jumped on his back. Inuyasha tried his hardest to throw me off, but I just held on tighter. But after a moment, Inuyasha then began tickling me.

"Shit!"

We both and up on the floor, Inuyasha still tickling me while I tried to kick him. We stayed like that until I nailed Inuyasha were it matter. "Fuck" was all he could manage to get out while he feel over, grabbing his junk.

"Man Kagome, you play dirty don't you?" Miroku says. Him and Sango just shake their heads at us.

"You both know I hate it when people tickle me. And most times, I don't mean to injury people, it just kind of happens."

"But you could have at least giving the guy a warning that you were going to fix it that he cant have children when he's older. Now there wont ever be little Inuyasha's running around," Sango says. A hint of amusement in her voice. All while we were talking, Inuyasha happens to be able to sit up, but remains sitting on the floor. Resting a hand to protect his balls.

"Damnit, that fucking hurt! Thanks for the warning Kagome," Inuyasha complains. "I'll be peeing blood for the next two weeks with that kick. I think you just damage my future kid while you were at it too."

"Oh would you stop complaining. I'm pretty sure your child would have already been-"

"So…. What do you guys want to do know?" Miroku asks, trying to change the subject. We all look at each other.

"I don't know," says Sango.

"Hmm… How about we not attack Kagome?" Inuyasha offers.

"I say we watch some TV. I don't know about you guys, but I don't really feel like unpacking for this asshole."

The three of them nod their heads in agreement. I get up and begin looking through all the different movies that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have. That's when I notice 'Whose line is it anyways'. I begin freaking out, clutching the first volume in my hand.

"What are you freaking out about now wench?"

"We. Must. Watch. This." I say, between breaths. After they all see what I'm holding, they nod their heads in agreement.

For the next couple hours, we all laughed our asses off, that by the time we finished the first volume, it's already after seven o'clock. We all say goodbye as Miroku, Sango and I leave. Leaving Inuyasha to clean up. When I walk through the door, Mom already had supper ready. The next two hours I spend with my family, minus Kikyo.

By the time I finally get upstairs and in my room its almost ten o'clock. That's when my phone goes off from a text message from Inuyasha.

** Inuyasha:** Thx 4 leavin my house in a mess.

** Me: **No problem! :)

** Me: **So did you have fun today?

** Inuyasha: **Actually, yeah I did. Who would have thought you people would actually be fun.

** Me:** Asshole. Fuck you.

** Inuyasha: **Nah.. I'm good. :P

**Me:** I hate you.

**Inuyasha: **No you don't. You cant hate your friends.

**Me: **Who said anything about being friends?

**Inuyasha:** Not just friends, best friends.

**Me: **Well someone's full of themselves.

**Inuyasha: **Wonder who? Night Kags.

**Me:** Night asshole.

* * *

**Sorry this is a extremely late update! I keep wondering if I should just give up on this story since I never seem to have the time to write it. Please Review! :) **


End file.
